


Бесконечный серый дождь

by Elga, Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post - Order of the Phoenix
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ее щеки и вправду мокры только от дождя, или она тоже оплакивает таинственную смерть проклятого Сириуса Блэка, как и все остальные обитатели этого дома, чьего общества она так умышленно избегает в этот вечер?</p><p>Перевод фика Morgane "Endless Dark Rain".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесконечный серый дождь

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Morgane  
>  **Оригинал** : [Endless Dark Rain](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1493895/1/Endless-Dark-Rain)  
>  **Примечание** : переведено для veritaserum на Secret Santa Challenge 2004

Она в одиночестве стоит на маленьком крыльце дома на площади Гриммо и всматривается в темную ночь, демонстративно не обращая внимания на дождь, который падает на нее, и — вопреки здравому смыслу — ты останавливаешься как вкопанный, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Обычно люди, попав под дождь, выглядят глупо и жалко, как промокшие собаки, но только не она — даже с этими с дурацкими розовыми волосами. Она выглядит утомленной, измученной, покорной — ничего общего с той неуклюжей девчонкой, которую ты тщетно пытался обучить тонкому искусству зельеварения всего лишь несколько лет назад. Она больше не кажется нелепой. Ни капли. 

Ты почему-то не можешь отвести взгляда от капель дождя, которые падают ей на лицо, на веки, стекают к губам. Ее щеки и вправду мокры только от дождя, или она тоже оплакивает таинственную смерть проклятого Сириуса Блэка, как и все остальные обитатели этого дома, чьего общества она так умышленно избегает в этот вечер? 

Ты не знаешь, почему это тебя волнует. 

Если бы у тебя осталась хоть капля здравого смысла, ты бы ушел, потому что, даже в задумчивости, девчонка остается аврором и заметит тебя рано или поздно. Она никогда не скрывала, что от твоего присутствия ей становится некомфортно, если не сказать больше, и уж сейчас она точно не хочет тебя видеть. Да, умнее будет просто уйти, но, кажется, девять собраний Упивающихся смертью подряд, на каждом из которых Темный Лорд становился все злее, и бесчисленные обвиняющие взгляды Молли Уизли полностью лишили тебя способности соображать. 

— Вы знаете, что в доме полно душевых? Нет никакой необходимости плескаться под дождем. 

Она испуганно дергается и оборачивается, и один лишь миг ты смотришь в большие круглые глаза, ставшие еще больше и круглее от удивления. Ты сжимаешь зубы, когда ты замечаешь, какого цвета у нее глаза сегодня: это непроницаемый, нестерпимый мрак, который может разорвать тебя на куски своей непостижимой глубиной. Ты знаешь этот цвет, ты видел его бесчисленное количество раз в последние месяцы на лицах Бэллатрикс и Сириуса, но ты никогда не видел ничего подобного на нежном круглом лице своей бывшей студентки. 

Язвительный комментарий почти срывается с твоего языка, когда ты внезапно понимаешь, что это, вероятно, истинный цвет ее глаз. 

Так просто забыть о ее происхождении. 

— Профессор, — взяв себя в руки, нерешительно произносит она, и ты тайком ухмыляешься. Прошло уже почти восемь лет с тех пор, когда ты перестал быть ее учителем, а она по-прежнему не может заставить себя называть тебя по имени. — Что… что вы здесь делаете? 

— Наслаждаюсь освежающим душем так же, как и вы, мисс Тонкс. Разве не видно? — теперь ты в открытую усмехаешься. 

От твоей издевки она заливается краской — темно-малиновый румянец ужасно смотрится с розовыми волосами — и резко отворачивается, снова всматриваясь в далекое ночное небо. И упорно не замечает, как капли дождя падают на нее, прежде чем раствориться в ночи. 

— Полагаю, вы рады, что он погиб? — она спрашивает вдруг; ее голос тих настолько, что ты с трудом улавливаешь слова. — Скажите, вы, наверное, отпраздновали его смерть? Вы поблагодарили мою тетку за то, что она сделала всю грязную работу за вас? 

Это прямое обвинение, хотя оно и произнесено так тихо. Есть ли кто-то в этом доме, кто не винил бы тебя в том, что целиком и полностью на совести этого чертова наглого Поттера? 

— Я подумаю об этом, — даже тебе твой голос кажется злым. 

Губы растягиваются в горькой усмешке, которую ты никогда раньше не видел на этом нежном лице. 

— Что ж, подумайте. 

Не в первый раз ты смутно жалеешь, что внушил студентам других факультетов такую ненависть к себе, но то, как ее мокрые волосы прилипают к лицу, отвлекает тебя от этих мыслей. Ты спрашиваешь себя, почему раньше не замечал того, что у девчонки такое же красивое бледное лицо, как у Нарциссы Малфой. 

— Профессор? — спрашивает она неуверенным, но ровным голосом. Очевидно, она не ожидала, что ты останешься после ее обвинений. 

— Да, — просто ответ, не имеющий никакого подтекста. 

— Почему вы до сих пор тут? 

Потому что ты тут. 

— Потому что я так решил, — холодно отвечаешь ты вместо этого. 

Наконец она отрывает взгляд от темного небосвода и запрокидывает голову назад под каким-то странным неудобным углом, чтобы посмотреть на тебя своими пугающими черными глазами. 

— Понимаю, — говорит она после некоторой паузы с выражением, которого ты раньше никогда не видел; ее лицо внезапно озаряется каким-то внутренним светом, который она, наверное, скрывала раньше от посторонних глаз. Секунду вы пристально смотрите друг на друга, а потом она неожиданно пододвигается, чтобы освободить тебе место на крыльце, а ее гипнотизирующий взгляд тем временем отчаянно просит тебя принять не высказанное вслух предложение. 

Это глупо, и ты понимаешь это; тем не менее становишься рядом с ней, тщательно избегая приближаться ближе, чем допустимо приличиями. Действительно, ты потерял разум за эти дни. 

— Вы понимаете, что мы оба можем подхватить простуду? 

Она лишь пожимает плечами — движение слишком изящное при ее обычной неуклюжести. 

— По крайней мере, у них не будет проблем с обмыванием наших тел. 

Сарказм настолько редко встречается у гриффиндорцев, а у этой гриффиндорки особенно, что ты невольно поднимаешь бровь. Она спокойно смотрит на тебя в ответ, ее глаза до сих пор этого странного невыразимого черного цвета. Ты мог бы привыкнуть к таким глазам, давно уже привыкнуть, но почему-то глаза Беллатрикс или Блэка никогда не казались тебе столь бездонными колодцами, в которых можно потеряться. Тон почти чувствует, что надвигается мигрень — в висках застучала боль. И ты винишь за это — как тебе кажется, справедливо — глупую девчонку, стоящую рядом с тобой. 

Но все же ты чувствуешь, что из вас двоих больший дурак — ты. 

Хотя ты и промок насквозь, ты скрещиваешь руки на груди и вместе с ней созерцаешь ночное небо. Ты всегда любил тишину, хоть это и было странно, поскольку в тишине тебя начинали одолевать демоны прошлого, сожаления о настоящем и неуверенность в будущем. Это воистину божья милость, учитывая, что ты принес в этот мир в прошлом, но сейчас ты чувствуешь только покой. Во всяком случае, насколько ты вообще способен его ощущать. 

— Я думаю об этом все время, — шепчет она, ее звучит напряженно. — Я спрашиваю себя, как могло все так закончиться! Я снова и снова проигрываю эту сцену в голове и по-прежнему не понимаю. 

У тебя началась головная боль. Подавив раздраженный вздох, ты заставляешь себя посмотреть ей в глаза, думая, что она кажется забавной в своей серьезности. 

— Чувство вины всегда было гриффиндорским недостатком, — ты на секунду замолкаешь,— впрочем, в череде многих. 

И к своему удивлению, ты видишь, как на ее губах мелькает злая блэковская усмешка. 

— В их жилах течет та же кровь, что и у меня, — говорит она, просто проигнорировав твою издевку. Она говорит очень серьезно, как будто ее жизнь зависит от твоего понимания, как будто твое мнение действительно важно. — Моя тетка, которая только что убила моего второго кузена, мой дядя, чья главная цель — избавить мир от всех, у кого нет безупречного генеалогического дерева, моя крестная, которой все безразлично, кроме нее самой. Вся эта хитрая и бойкая свора — моя семья, неважно, как бы нам ни хотелось об этом забыть, и иногда я спрашиваю себя…— она медлит и смотрит на тебя так беспомощно и смущенно, что ты невольно смягчаешься. Блэки всегда были красивыми, но все они приходят в этот мир с таким взглядом, будто они повидали уже слишком много. И она не исключение. 

— Неужели вы тоже запятнаны благородным происхождением? — сухо, но без неприязни спрашиваешь ты, когда молчание становится невыносимым. 

Она отрицательно качает головой, и на мгновение розовые волосы перестают выглядеть смешными, наоборот, кажутся очаровательными. 

— Нет, — она отвечает тихо,— спрашиваю себя, предательство ли то, что я все еще люблю их? 

Ты не можешь отвести от нее взгляда; смирение в ее голосе просто поражает. Глупая девчонка. Бедная глупая смелая маленькая девчонка! И вдруг ты все понимаешь: странный рассказ Кингсли о том, как она промедлила и не успела произнести заклинание в департаменте тайн, так что Беллатрикс сшибла ее на пол; ее смятение, когда, когда она узнала о том, что Люциуса посадили в тюрьму; то, почему она робко спрашивала на последнем собрании Ордена о Нарциссе. Несмотря на то, что эти люди унижали ее, причиняли ей боль и вселяли страх в ее невинную душу, она по-прежнему любит их, по-прежнему считает их семьей, хотя никто из этих хитроумных эгоистов не заслуживает и толики ее преданности. 

Какую-то секунду ты чувствуешь, что готов спалить весь мир дотла на костре собственной души, только если бы ты мог оказаться на их месте. 

— Итак, вы стоите здесь, под дождем, пытаясь оправдать себя и свою семью? — наконец спрашиваешь ты, но, несмотря на иронию, в твоем голосе слышится понимание. 

Она беспомощно таращится на тебя — ты никогда раньше не видел ее такой. 

— Да, — просто отвечает она. 

А дождь все льет и льет. 

Молчание снова повисает между вами, но на этот раз не неловкое, а мирное. Поразительно. 

Ты никогда бы не подумал, что сможешь разделить свою тишину с кем-то, а уж тем более с Нимфадорой Тонкс — этой неуклюжей, до смешного прилежной девчонкой из Гриффиндора. Только она не ребенок. Под яркой маской скрывается хмурая неуверенная в себе женщина, которая использует Божий дар, чтобы скрыть свое истинное лицо, женщина, которая просчитывает заранее каждое свое движение. 

Как бы то ни было, сегодня дождь смыл маску с ее лица, и ты видишь ее такой, какая она на самом деле. Удивительно, но тебе кажется, что ты никогда не видел никого прекрасней, чем эта странная хрупкая женщина-подросток. 

— Пойдемте в дом, — в конце концов требовательно говоришь ты. Твой голос мягок и резок одновременно. — Вы должны снять мокрую одежду. 

Прочь эту мокрую одежду и эту старую, чужую жизнь, и это страшное одиночество, которое плещется в твоих глазах. 

Она смотрит на тебя в ответ, и робкая понимающая улыбка появляется на ее нежных губах. 

— Да, — просто отвечает она, — нам обоим стоит это сделать. 

**Конец**


End file.
